Experimenting
by Misplaced Levity
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore asks her to go forward in time for a very important mission he sent back about. Ki readily accepts, hoping for a challenge. Imagine the disappointment when all she has to do is go back to class. With her ex-boyfriend teaching DADA.


A/N: So, I wrote this a few years ago, and posted it on HPFF, and promptly forgot alllll about it. I figured I'd post it on here to see if anybody here would read it. Sorry 'bout the fluff too, when I wrote this a couple of years ago I was in a fluffy mood. I don't think that mood's resurfaced since, but that's okay. Thanks, and enjoy!

"Ms. Brown, would you please-" Remus places his hands on my shoulders, and I feel shivers run down my back, to my discomfort.

"Umm.. Professor Lupin, could I use the restroom?" I ask, thanking Merlin I don't blush. I hate being in my ex-boyfriend-from-the-past-who-doesn't-remember-a-thing-about-me's class. In the future. Of course MY life is screwed up, not his. He'd deal better. Dumbledore said he'd get me out of this time soon, so I will be. Right? Of course, Dumbledore never lies. My main concern is that Sirius comes to visit Reems and sees me. He'd recognize me--well, he'd better.

He nods, raising an eyebrow and squinting to look at me more closely. I mutter a thanks, and bolt from the room. Of course, my fellow students (whom I have no memories of) are thinking 'what a nut. She definitely has a crush on our new Defense teacher'. But who cares? It's kinda true, and my life is seriously messed up. I collapse in a corridor somewhere away from the classroom and bury my head in my hands. About fifteen minutes later I head back to his classroom. I sit down and pick up my quill, getting ready to take notes again. Merlin, I can handle taking notes, but hearing my ex-boyfriend recite things I had to drill into him is crossing the line!

"Okay class, you may go." I sigh in relief and hurriedly pack up my stuff, praying someone else stalls Reems before he can ask me to stay. As soon as I reach the doorframe, I hear, "Miss Brown, please wait." Oh crap. That's his, 'I'm going to be serious and lecture you' voice. I've learned to run as far away as possible when I hear this. Sirius and I both did. Probably around First Year. Survival of the fittest, and all.

I gulp and turn around.

"Uh, I'm sorry R-, Professor Lupin, but I have Quidditch practice in five minutes," I say, almost saying his real name. Dumbledore owes me. So much.

He looks at me, as if remembering something, but he shakes his head. "I was unaware. I thought Slytherin had the pitch tonight. Are you on the team?" I curse. Duh, he's always known the Quidditch schedule and rooster-- he's Gryffindor and James would kill him otherwise!

"Uh.. I was going to watch them. You know, get to know the enemy?" I ask unsurely, ignoring the second question entirely. He shakes his head and points to a seat. I lower myself into it slowly. "I-"

"Let me speak, Miss Brown. You seem troubled, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" I shake my head from side to side vigorously. What do you say in a situation like this? iYeah, you're my ex-boyfriend in the past, and my twin's best friend, but you don't remember me because Dumbledore decided it was safer if you didn't?/i I think not.

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster tonight, Professor. Nothing to worry aaa-bout," I say, almost forgetting what I was saying when I looked into his eyes. He really had forgotten me. Shit. That really shouldn't be so upsetting though, seeing as he's just a friend, and it's not his fault...

"Ok, Miss Brown. If you're sure." He tilts his head the way he always did trying to figure someone out.

I'm not. "I am, thank you though." I scramble out of the classroom, only to smack into Fred and George-- the Weasley twins who are a year younger than I (here). "Merlin, Fred! Scare me to death!" I exclaim, shutting the door behind me.

I hear the door open. "Miss Brown!" Remus says, his voice sounding more commanding now than a few seconds ago. I slam shut my eyes, and reluctantly peel them open again. Fred and George are looking behind me. I twirl around, only to be pressed almost right against someone's threadbare gray shirt. It's Re-Professor Lupin, of course.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?" I ask, gazing up and smiling innocently. If this were the past, he'd be scoffing.

"I need to talk to you again," he mutters before clearing his throat. There's something in his eyes. Remembrance? No. Nothing could jolt the magic to make him remember me. Albus Dumbledore is the best wizard in the world.

"Okay, Professor. Hey, Fred, George, you'll find me with the ma--.... You'll find me, right?" I ask. I don't know if Remus knows they've got the Marauder's Map. They nod eagerly and sprint off down the corridor, most likely to get the stuff for a new prank I have to perfect.

"Ki," he whispers fiercely, and I know he knows. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shuffle into the classroom beside him, before he pushes me against the door and locks it. My eyes widen.

"Er...?" I ask, more than stutter.

"You ran away, and then came back in the guise of a student? You thought I wouldn't recognize you?" Oh crap! He broke through the first layer of spells that quickly? He's already on plan D!

"Umm.. Well, I was hoping you wouldn't..." I mutter, glancing at our shoes toe to toe. His left scoffed brown loafer inches between my shining black shoes and his right moves to the outside of my left.

"And I'm surprised you kept your last name a colour. Thought you hated that." Of course you did. I did. Too bad it's not-- nevermind.

"I do. Had to, couldn't think of anything else," I mutter, and his eyes widen. Pain. In his eyes.

"I thought you died!" F! Holy shit, two at a time? No. Not good. We only had up to G planned!

"Umm, I've got to go talk to Dumbledore!" I say, turning around in his arms and fumbling with the door knob. He flips me around roughly. His lips brush against mine. He starts to pull away, I start to sigh. Then his lips come back, pressing against mine just short of causing bruises. My breath catches. It feels right. But as his hands grasp my shoulders, I remember the plans.

He's almost to the end of our plans and all I can think of is snogging him. EX-boyfriend, Merlin!

I push him away and unlock the door easily, tossing the keys over my shoulder at him. I sprint down the corridor in the same way the twins did, turning to come to Dumbledore's office.

I mumble the password, out of breath, and rush up the stairs, two, three, four at a time. His eyes twinkle as I slam open the door.

"I was expecting you," is all he says. I huff, trying to breathe normally.

"You knew he would break through the spells in just one class with me? How?!" I ask after a minute of breathing. It's not possible!

"True love can do wonders," he says before Remus follows me.

"He's my EX-boyfriend!" I correct.

"No, you haven't lived your life yet, have you?" he asks. My eyebrows scrunch together.

"What?" Reems and I ask together. I sigh.

"You're wrong," is all I say before I collapse on the couch. Remus sits next to me, placing his hand on my knee. I brush it off, hating the jolt in my stomach.

"Is anyone going to explain to me why my fiance came back from the dead?" he asks, and I notice the engagement ring on his ring finger, and my eyes widen.

"Wha- Oh fucking Godric!" I exclaim before everything goes black.

"She didn't know we were engaged?" Remus whispers.

"She hasn't lived that far yet," Dumbledore says.

"Oh- Ki! She talked about-"

"You've broken eight spells without even knowing it, Remus," Dumbledore says.

"How? There were a bunch of different scenarios with Ki in them, and they all had her in a different aspect. In one or two, she was just not herself at all. There was something I didn't know about going on. Others just didn't seem right," he mumbles. I'm touched. Really. And I would say so if my bloody voice box would work.

"The last one, you wouldn't have been able to solve unless you were truly in love with her. I wanted you to break the spells, you know." I finally pull myself up, rubbing my forehead.

"What?!" I ask, my voicebox finally responding.

"Ki!" Reems exclaims, and I smile briefly, not sure why.

"I was told I was here to do a mission!" I accuse.

"You were. Your mission was to prove anything can be broken by love. This proves my theory about Harry and Lily is correct," he says, whatever that means, "and no, I cannot tell you. Ki, you must go back to your own time." He has the grace to gaze at the floor with a frown.

"B-" Remus and I start.

"Remus, it's for the best. Good-bye, for now." I nod, completely confused. WHAT?!

"Who's Harry? Is he Lily's secret lover? She and James are made for each other!" I protest in one breath. Then the colours of the headmaster's office start spinning around me. But before I'm completely back in my own time, Remus grabs the back of my head and kisses me. I get caught up in the kiss, and when I get back I feel dazed.

I look around my bare apartment, and sigh. I don't even talk to Remus anymore, how am I supposed to get engaged to the man? I stumble towards my fridge, only to be interrupted by an owl flying at me. I catch it, getting buffeted and clawed at, and place it on the table. I slide off the letter and throw a treat at it. It flies off, squawking.

'Ki, meet me in The Three Broomsticks at ten? Something important to talk to you about. -RL'

My mouth drops open as Sirius Black, my more evil twin, enters my apartment.

"What's up?" he asks, snatching the letter from my hand. "Ooooh, Ki and Remus, sittin' in a tree _again_-" I hit him.

"It's 'very important', that doesn't mean he's going to snog me senseless. And the again totally ruins the rhyme," I say, glaring.

"But you're hoping it does," he points out, smirking. I roll my eyes.

"I hate family," I mutter, glancing at a clock. "Shit, it's nine thirty!" I scurry into my room, ignoring Sirius's laughter back in the kitchen.

I quickly wrestle out of my clothing and into a black skirt and a white and black shirt (hey, I'm a Black, ok?) before walking out to model for Sirius. He whistles. "If you weren't my twin, I'd probably snog you myself," he remarks.

"Ew," I say and shove him playfully before sticking out my tongue and Apparating.

I must've forgotten to put my tongue back in my mouth, since when I Apparate right in front of Remus, my tongue is still out. I wince, withdraw my tongue, and snap shut my mouth.

"Let me guess. Sirius was there," Remus says, grinning. I shrug.

"Yeah," I mutter, watching my left shoe rub against my right. "So, what's so important?" I ask, looking up and smiling.

"Well.. I had a dream last night, it was really strange. It was our wedding," he says, and my mouth drops.

"Er... Um... What?!" I ask before I notice he's digging around his pocket. I pale.

"I... Will you marry me?" 'My fiance...' I hear future-Reems's voice call. I feel more of the blood in my face drain.

"What?! Remus! We went out in 7th Year, yeah, but we broke up three months ago!" I exclaim. "It was mutual!" 'Dead...'

"Yes, I know. Ever since then, whenever I see you I always want to tell you what a huge mistake it was. But I've always told myself, 'No, she's just going to tell you no'. But the dream last night made me think differently. Please?" he asks. 'Miss Brown...'

"Well... Er, I can't say I've felt differently, but like... What if it doesn't work out?!" I ask, biting down on a section of my cheek. 'I thought the Slytherins...'

"It will, I'm sure of it," he replies. I remember the kiss from the future, and grin.

"I guess I am too. Oh Merlin, yes!" I say, eyes lighting up. He smiles (shock apparent in the widening of his eyes, despite his conviction that it will 'work out'), and slips the ring on my finger. "Oh Merlin, Sirius'll never relent on this," I mutter, imagining his half ecstatic, half mocking reaction already.

"I wouldn't expect any different," Remus replies, and he stands up, tossing a Galleon on the table for a lucky waiter. Just before we leave, he kisses me, and I think into the future. This really does feel right...


End file.
